big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
SwanBasic
SwanBasic was a houseguest in Big Brother 2, Big Brother 5 & Big Brother 11. Biography Big Brother 2 Bio Swan entered the house hoping to stay off of people's radar and become a social-based player. During his stay in the house, he only won a single POV, which ultimately lead to his eviction later on in Week 5. He was nominated by ZValerian, and evicted by a vote of 3-0. He placed 7th and became the 2nd Juror. Big Brother 5 Bio Swan then came back for Big Brother 5, He tried to play of the social-based player under the radar game he did in Big Brother 2, which didn't work so well since he was evicted first along with his duo partner PandaDude68 at Co-14th. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? Yes! I can't wait for it to start! What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? The competitions, the gameplay, and me. Will you play differently this time around? I will play a lot differently, I will finally become a bit more competitive when I am in competitions however will be a little bit social with the other houseguests (Maybe this time I won't leak backdoor plans to the houseguest we want backdoor'd cough Sal) Who would you love to return with? Rainbow_Explosionz or ZValerian I chose them because they are one of my closest friends. Final thoughts? Good Luck houseguests may the best player win! Bio Swan was one of the three previous houseguests voted in to play in Big Brother 11. Upon entering the game, Swan was placed on Team Yiza alongside GaIacticYoshi. The first week his entire team was in danger after CEmilees nominated Team Yiza. Swan did not receive any votes to evict and was safe as nobody at this point saw him as a threat to their game. Entering the next week, things began to change when Swan was one of the many included in the alliance, Allied Forces. This was Swan's first and mostly only major alliance ever in this longterm. Due to his affiliation and activity within the alliance, TiceMaiden secured his team safety during the trip to Egypt and instead Team Horror was nominated in which two players went home. Swan continued to remain loyal to his allies and did not win any competitions that would put him in the middle at this point. His alliance took a major fall during the second double when Rmbplaysroblox and Technocal were taken out. With two allies gone, his alliance needed to gain power soon. However, VeroniicaGrande won HOH and put Tice in danger. Due to a flip, his alliance was able to get out Garman2399 instead. Swan proceeded to win HOH during the double, double eviction following Aria Goddess. He targeted the remainder of BIadez's alliance and affiliates which overall successfully impacted his alliance's future. Swan was apart of the next week's plan to evict Tice after Zombasador expresses his distaste towards her getting power again. For the first time, Swan won the POV during week 10 in which he respected Aria's decision to keep the nominations the same. Thus, BriskRetreat who was a big player at this point went home. The following week is where Swan severely stepped up his game. He won his second HOH and his second POV, thus controlling the week. He made the bold decision to post-nominate Zomb which lead to a tie-breaker vote. The week's plan was to successfully get out Zomb in which he did. This benefited Swan as it left Aria now with 0 reliable allies, thus making her the minority. However, this also destroyed the Allied Forces alliance. When IiChaoticHusky won HOH the following week, Swan was one of the two nominated due to his power to win competitions. However, with Aria becoming a liability and overall threat, Blue18476 evicted her instead. Swan once again stepped up his game when he won not only part 2, but part 3 as well in the final HOH. He succeeded in winning his 3rd HOH and voted out Blue due to him being affiliated with half the jury. This did not protect Swan however as he received only 4 out 9 votes to win BB11. Thus, became runner-up. He placed 2nd and is the only player this season to win 3 HOH's. Host Opinion When it comes to Swan in Big Brother 2, there isn't much to really talk about. His overall game style was more social but he severely sheeped players rather than make his own moves. As a result he was an easy target during the jury stage. I wasn't a fan of Swan, I found him really lack luster and disappointing. He had potential to make moves but fell short due to his decisions to not follow what was best for him. Swan of course later returned for Big Brother 5. Once again, there isn't too much to talk about. Swan was an easy target the first week due to his little allies and little enemies. He was well liked by Rain however which could be why he was evicted so early. After BB5's failure, Swan returned for Big Brother 11. This time around Swan severely stepped up his game. He was a floater for majority of the prejury stage which benefited him as stronger players were getting taken out sooner than later. His allies also helped him majorly and the affiliation there proved to be essential. Swan turning on Zomb was a shock to me and I partially enjoyed seeing a player step out from the norm. His ability to win comps too was proven at this point and he was phenomenal at evicting who he needed to. What was his downfall? The jury being severely bitter is what's to blame. This is mostly due to Swan backstabbing certain players and the lack of respect he gained. I think Swan was robbed, he deserved that win over Husky and there's no reason other than personal bias on why he lost. I also think he was one of the superior players this season and deserves more recognition. Great game Swan. You definitely improved the third time. Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Carepackage History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Note: 1 Swan didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He was always a have in BB2. *His votes were always in majority for BB2. *He's the second vet to return and place the lowest, following Lemon Teaa in BB3. *He didn't vote in BB5 ever. *He's the only player in BB11 to win 3 HOH's. **He's the only male to do so. *Him and Husky are the first finalists to have the same first two letters in their usernames, that being "ii". *He's the first player in BB11 to control a week (win HOH and POV). **He's the only HOH to accomplish this. Category:BB2 Jury Category:7th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 2 Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:14th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:Runner-Up Category:2nd Place